


Another World

by SilverKnightKaden



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKnightKaden/pseuds/SilverKnightKaden
Summary: Takes place a few years after Brotherhood ends, but uses a concept similar to the FMA movie Conquer of Shamballa. You, a young woman living in the 21st century, have just bought a new house - the first place you've ever lived on your own! All the money had been accounted for, but the price you will truly pay is much steeper.Proof read by my best friend Kook!
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Reader, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

"Come on, you can't sit by the phone all day!" Ronin's voice cut clear through my haze, as I had dozed off at some point. "I get it, it's an important call, but you'll drive me crazy if you don't get up!"

"Why do you care?" Annalise butted in. "She can do what she wants, you're not her father."

"No, but I'm practically her older brother, so it's my job to look after her." The raven-haired man - more of a boy, depending on who you asked - shook his head.

"Then that would make me her older sister," the blonde girl cut in. "Leave her be, Ro. She always gets like this when she's nervous - she can't help it!"

I mumbled something in frustration, not even sure what I was saying. My fingers thrummed against the tabletop, where my phone lay face down, waiting for my call. Annalise's gentle hand on my shoulder helped ease my worries, but only a smidge. "I mean, I have pretty decent credit," I reasoned. "I never missed a payment on my car loan, or my student loans. There's not a lot of reason for them to reject me, right?"

The blue streak in Ronin's hair bobbed up and down with his head. "Of course you won't get rejected, so stop worrying about it! You're making me nervous, and it's not even my future house!"

My response was cut off by the sound of my phone vibrating. A generic ringtone soon followed, and I nearly dropped the device twice in my haste to answer the call by introducing myself.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Daesun Lee from Lee Real Estate, I'm calling you about the house you visited and applied for almost a week ago," came a grunty male voice, one that I recognized as my friend's older brother.

"You can drop the formalities." I put a hand on my chest in a futile attempt to still my ever-beating heart. Geez, why was this making me so nervous?!

"I was trying to sound official," Daesun grumbled in reply. "Just doing my job right. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you youre application was accepted! As soon as you make your first payment, the place is all yours! The previous owner left some furniture about, so worry about moving your clothes and valuable things, first."

"Thank you so much, Daesun!" I accidentally shouted, tears sprining forth. "I'll make my first payment immediately!"

The man chuckled on the other end of the line. "You can go ahead and start packing your things. If you'd like, you can send me your bank account info and I'll take care of your first payment while you do that."

"You're a lifesaver, Daesun."

"Yeah, Haesuk will never believe me when I tell her you said that."

"Tell her I said hi, by the way. It's been so long since all of us hang out. She's still with Emmett, right?"

His disdain could not have been any clearer, since he loudly groaned (almost more of a half-yell) right in my ear. "Attatched at the fucking hip. I thought they were bad enough aboud that when they were just dating, but now that they're married and around each other all the time, it's like Hell itself opened it's doors after sending me a Red Carpet invitation."

"Well, send both of them my regards," I told him, ignoring his mumbling about 'that edgy blonde boy...all over my little sister'. "Thanks, again, for all of your help. If there's anything I can ever do to thank you, just let me know."

Daesun laughed. "I think Haesuk would appreciate another one of those cheesy paintings of her and Emmett, like you gave them for their anniversary."

"They look so good together, they're just a perfect pair!"

Again, he began to mutter to himself 'hate having to watch my best friend...and my sister'.

"Alright, I'm gonna go pack up! I'll call you when the painting is done!"

"Later!"

I threw my phone onto the plush couch behind me after Daesun hung up, crying out in victory as my two rommates pulled me into a tight hug.

"I told you, you had absolutely nothing to worry about," Ronin deadpanned, even though I could tell her was happy for me.

"C'mon, if we pack up quick, we could move you in by the end of the day!" Annalise yanked me from Ronin to drag me away to my room. "I'm so excited for you!"

~~~

The house was a decent size - not stiflingly small, but not obnoxiously huge and empty. No, it was just big enough for me and-

"Takumi, wait!"

Before I could stop him, the six month old puppy managed to yank his leash out of my hand, dashing into the house through the open front door.

"Someone's excited for their new home," Annalise said, carrying a bag of my clothes.

"I just hope he's not peeing somewhere," I sighed. "Let's take these bags to my bedroom, then I'll chase him down and give him lunch." My stomach grumbled - it served as my personal internal clock. If the tummy spoke, it was time to eat. That's all I needed to know. "Yeah, it's definitely lunch time."

Annalise rolled her eyes. "It's always some kind of mealtime, with you."

She left after helping me carry in my bags, saying she wanted me to 'spend some time' in the house before inviting anyone else over.

"Just say you eant to ditch me for a nap, I'm used to it." She slugged my shoulder, then left with a wave and a smile.

With my bags...not necessarily unpacked, but in the house, I decided it was time for a complete investigation of the house. Sure, I'd breifly seen everything during the open house, but we moved from room to room a little too quickly for my taste. Besides, a lot of the furniture was taken by the previous owner, so it was bound to look different.

First, it was a mission to find where Takumi ran off to. The little guy was still a puppy, a German Shepherd and Husky mix, and he was full of energy. He'd reached the 'teenage' phase, where he was too big to be a baby, but way too small to be considered an adult. His ears were still a little large, as well.

Those ears were the dead giveaway for where he hid, sitting behind the counter in the kitchen. One of his ears poked out from the side, shaking up and down in rhythm with his breathing. As quietly as I could, I crept around the island and grabbed him under his 'armpits'. He yelped in surprise, but his tail was wagging a mile a minute and slapping my stomach repeatedly as it did so.

"I think we've seen enough kitchen for now," I told him, keeping him in my arms as we entered the living room. I couldn't keep him in my arms for long, because he suddenly started to growl. Takumi leapt out of my arms, sniffing the air and growling, tail lowered definsively.

"What's wrong?" Was there an intruder? Was I about to be murdered within an hour of moving into this house?!

He followed the scent to a neat table, atop which was a small slip of paper.

"Very funny, Daesun." That jerk. He probably left a weird scent on the paper to mess with Takumi. With a huff and a roll of my eyes, I picked up the scrap. The words were written in a very nice, cursive handwriting - definitely not Daesun's chicken scratch. In fact, none of my close friends had handwriting this precise.

'Consider the basement a test'

Um...what? The basement? The last time I'd seen it, it was a concrete-walled area just a little bit smaller than the total perimeter of the house. There was nothing wrong with the basement...right?

Takumi refused to let me pick him up while holding the paper, and I struggled to think of any scent or item that would make him, a young, untrained puppy, react like this. I put the sheet in my back pocket, which seemed to put him a little bit at ease, enough so that he allowed me to bring him back into my arms.

Oh, God, was there a murderer in my basement?! Was I really about to die?!

The thought crossed my mind that, yes, this could just be a very scary setup from my friends, to 'warm me up' to the new house. Annalise very likely could have left that paper while we were bringing my bags inside.

I opened up the basement door, which was the first door in the hallway, followed by the bathroom and my bedroom. A shiver ran down my spine at the small, empty staircase.

"Takumi, wait!"

Again, he leapt out of my arms, growling and barking as he travelled down the steps at light speed. Unable to think correcy, I flipped the nearby lightswitch on and almost fell down the steps.

It was...just a basement. The concrete walls had been painted a very ugly brown, and the carpet on the grey floor was absoluty garish, but it seemed normal enough.

Even so, Takumi started barking at the rug, leaving me to wonder if, perhaps, it smelled funny to him. Shaking my head, I got started rolling up the carpet to set it against the wall.

"Jesus, you're gonna be the end of me," I muttered to the pup, whose tail was still between his legs as he shook at whatever was scaring him so much. "...Wait, can't dogs see ghosts?! What if there's-"

A symmetrical, circular symbol on the floor caught my eye. The previous owner must have grabbed the biggest rug available to cover up the massive thing.

"The 'test'...is graffiti?" I asked myself. "Is Daesun gonna...test my ability to paint over this weird thing?"

That was twice that the offender, who I was sure was Daesun, has scared me into thinking I would die. Rolling my eyes, I dropped to the floor in front of the symbol, rubbing my hands together in preperation as Takumi approached me.

"Let's see what we're working with, here."

The moment my hands touched the symbol, a bright, white light filled the room. It was bright enough to blind me, but, strangely enough, it didn't. 

I felt a million pairs of hands pulling at me, like an invisible gravitational pull toward the center of the floor. I turned to look at Takumi, who was being dragged over as well. With as much strength as I could muster, I pulled him to my chest. With that, I was pulled into the white light.

It was like falling, but more like I was being pushed and pulled toward the Earth. Those hands grabbed at my sides and face, and they tried to grab my dog. I smacked away as many of the hands as I could, but there were too many.

When I stopped falling, my butt was sore. I was sitting in the middle of a feild, surrounded by green grass and white flowers.

"I must have hit my head pretty bad," I whispered as I stood, clutching Takumi to me like a lifeline. He was shivering, seeking warmth and comfort in the loving arms of his owner. "And my butt, too. This is a really weird dream."

"Your, uh, butt wouldn't hurt if this was a dream, would it?" I whipped around at the sound, and unfamiliar, blonde, bearded man greeting me. "No, what you're seeing is very real, even if it doesn't seem that way."

"Why should I trust you, dream guy? I don't even know who you are."

He smiled, and it was a kind, welcoming kind of smile. "Yes, where are my manners. My name is Van Hohenheim, call me whichever name you please."


	2. This New World

"That's strange," Hohenheim muttered to himself as he flipped my hands over in his own. "Remarkable..."

"Um...if you mean the burn scar, I poured some really hot ramen on it by accident a couple years ago, and-"

"No, it isn't that." The man laughed to himself. It was a warm sound. For some reason, his very air felt so personable. "It is you in your entirety that I am fascinated by. Someone from the other world, but able to perform Alchemy! Astonishing! I have never seen something of this sort."

"Alchemy as in the science, right?" I'd known this man for twenty minutes, yet he has confused me more than any math test had ever done.

"Yes, Alchemy, but not the kind you think." He carefully sat on the ground, patting the spot next to him as a way to beckon me to do the same. Still slightly wary of him, I sat with a little distance between us. Takumi sat at my side, opposite of the...surprisingly attractive man.

He pulled a handful if grass from the earth, leaving a small patch of loose dirt before us. With the end of his index finger, he drew a circle, which turned into a diagram. It looked like the one from my basement, but far simpler.

"Would you do me a favor?" he asked kindly. "I just ask that you clap your hands together, then place them on this diagram." My brow furrowed.

"I did something like that before," I remembered, not knowing why it came to mind so suddenly. "In my house. I didn't realize I did it."

Hohenheim made a 'hmmph' sound, pinching his chin between his thumb and index finger. "Well, even accidentally performing Alchemy will still cause a reaction. I assume the circle you used was the same portal that brought to here." He saw my expression change and offered a gentle hand on my forearm. "When you touch the circle, think of any shape or creature that you can, and imagine the dirt under your fingers slowly molding into that form. Pack the dirt tightly so it won't crumble."

I didn't like the way that what he said was starting to make sense, so I did as he asked. Feeling silly, I clapped my hands together before me, like I was praying, then placed them on the edge of the diagram.

There was another flash of light, and I thought of a shape. I envisioned invisible hands, not unlike those that had dragged me here. They packed the dirt tightly, hugging all of the molecules close together.

"I see you created a sculpture of your own dog," Hohenheim noticed, a note of admiration in his voice. "To think, this is technically your second time performing Alchemy, and you can already form such a complex shape that quickly and easily." He rose to his feet, dusting the earth off of his rear and legs. Soon after, he extended a hand to me. I picked up Takumi in one hand, then accepted Hohenheim's with my other. "Although, I suppose your first attempt opened a portal between two completely seperate worlds."

I chewed my lip. "Opening a door is different from cutting the frame and placing it, though. I only unlocked it and pushed."

An impressed look crossed his face. "For someone who has never dealt with Alchemy before, not only due you already possess such strength, but you've quickly grasped an understanding of how it is performed. Astonishing, indeed."

The constant praise pouring from that handsome that was making me go red in the face. I pulled Takumi closer to me, trying to hide my face in his fur.

"Hm, I have a favor to ask of you," he told me, reaching into his pocket. "There is a rural town near here, called Resembool. There, you should find a pair of Alchemist named Edward and Alphonse Elric. The two are my sons, and they should look quite similar to me. If you don't think who you are speaking to is one of them, ask him what day they left their home. If he says October third, then he is my son."

He wrote all of this down on a scrap of paper that was tucked into his wallet, then grabbed some change from it, as well.

"Oh, no, I have plenty of money, I-"

"Yes, but you do not have this world's currency, do you?"

With that persistent, polite smile, he dropped two pieces of paper and a hefty handful of coins and paper bills into my hand. "Um, what's this second paper?"

"Once you find my sons, give that paper to them. It explains who you are and how you got here to the best that I can tell them. I am so sorry to leave when I know you have more questions, but I must go. There are many things this old man has to do, and I nust do them soon."

"You don't look all that old," I whispered, shoving my handful of items into my pocket.

"You would be surprised." That damn smile...did the sly bastard know how hot he was? "The town is to the north of here. Follow the nearby stream and you will reach it in half an hour. Until we meet again, traveler."

"Will I see you again?" I asked, not knowing why. I rationed it out to being that he was the only person here that I 'knew' - which is said lightky because I didn't truly know much about him.

"Paths never cross when it is not meant to happen, but Fate hardly puts her hand on such trivial things."

I waa back to being confused.

We turned our back towards each other without another word. I looked for the stream and began to follow its path, letting the sound of rushing water soothe my thoughts a little.

"What is this place?" I asked, but not knowing who was supposed to answer me. Myself? God? Takumi?

Who knew, really?

The walk was slow-going, but I wasn't bothered by a single person or thing. The worst part of it was when I nearly slipped into the river because I had walked too close and stepped on a slippery rock. After that particular event, I decided to walk beside the stream, but from a bit more of a distance.

The town was before me soon enough, although I hardly knew if this place was 'Resembool', or whatever that man had said. Still, it seemed very rural, like Hohenheim told me it would be, so I went on my gut instinct and decided to trust that this was the right place.

Once in the town, I was surrounded by vendors and restaurants, buzzing with customers, employees, and passerby alike.

"Um, excuse me?" I softly asked a fruit vendor. He turned around from where he had presumably been counting his stock. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but I just need some directions."

He sent me a kind smile, not unlike the one Hohenheim bore. Was everyone in this world so nice and inviting? "Sure thing, ma'am! Not a bother at all!"

His kindness filled my heart with a weird warmth, much like Hohenheim's words did. "I was wondering where I might find, uh, Edward and Alphonse Elric? Hohenheim's sons?"

His eyebrows raised. "What business do you have with them?"

I shivered. What did this guy think I wanted? Were the Elrics some scary family? "Alchemy-related things, along with a note from their father."

The vendor seemed happy enough with my answer, because that smile returned. "Well, they're not home often, but-" He pointed into the distance, to the side of his booth. "-they'll be found in the yellow house, at the top of the hill. There should be sign out front for Rockbell Automail."

"Thank you so much for all your kindness, sir."

A blush crossed his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nothin', just wanted to help a-"

My stomach cut him off, and I groaned. I hadn't eaten at home when I was in the kitchen. Takumi looked up to me from where he was cradled in my arms, as if to ask about his food, too.

The vendor gave a hearty chuckle. "Sounds like both of you could use somthin' in your stomachs." He turned around, to where his products were, then faced me again with food. There was a small slab of meat in one hand, and a pair of apples in the other.

"Oh, how much do I owe you?" I reached for my pocket, going to grab the coins Hohenheim had given me, but the vendor shook his head.

"On the house," he said, kindly offering the meat to Takumi. He accepted without hesitation, chomping down the mini steak in a record winning time. The apples were placed in my free hand, and the vendor waved us off.

"Takumi, these people are really nice," I told him around a mouthful of apple. "I mean, I really appreciate that, but...doesn't it feel really weird to you?"

Takumi was a dog. He did not respond.

"Yeah, feels weird to me, too."

I had finished the apples about halfway to the yellow house, offering the apple cores to a goat as I walked by a farm. The goat took them without a second thought, crunching away on them.

The house was a little bigger in person, and it was a bit scary. Anyone could be living there, right? I mean, why would the Elrics live in a place called Rockbell Automail? Had they changed their names? Did they actually live there, or was I lied to.

"You could knock on the door, you know."

I let out a yelp, and Takumi jumped between me and the person behind us, who had startled me.

He looked kind of like a younger Hoheheim, around my age, blonde hair and honey eyes. His gaze was even kinder than those of the men I'd talked to already. There was a certain fondness in every move he made. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you coming this way, but you didn't really look like a customer."

"O-Oh, what gave me away?"

He raised an eyebrow, smiling like he was holding back a laugh. "This is an Automail shop, but you still have all of your limbs."

Despite not knowing what Automail was, I accepted his logic. "Haha, yeah, I guess so..."

"So, what brings you up here? Since you're not here for Automail, why'd you come all this way?"

"I'm looking for the Elric brothers. You wouldn't happen to be one of them, would you?"

His smile faltered, but only for a moment. "Yeah, you've found me. My name is Alphonse Elric."

I introduced myself and Takumi, shaking his hand as Takumi sat on my foot. He was still glaring and Alphonse, but, after getting a decent sniff of his hand, Takumi allowed the man to scratch his ears.

"What business do you have with me and my brother?"

"Well, your father asked me to see you."

That was when his smile actually went away. "My father? You saw him?"

I nodded. "He said that, if I met someone while looking for you boys, then I should ask them...uh...what was it...? Oh, I needed to ask what day you left home."

"October third," he muttered. "I guess it really was him."

I dig into my pocket, discarding the piece of paper with instructions for me and giving the other to Alphonse. "He said to give this to you, and that it would explain...everything...?"

He unfolded the slip of paper, eyes traveling side to side as he read the contents. When finished, he stared at the slip of paper with a frown evident on his face. "This raises a lot more questions than it answers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any details don't match up with the Brotherhood anime, but feel free to leave a critique comment if something bothers you!
> 
> But if any of u make fun of me for my crush on hohenheim i will confiscate ur kneecaps and vibe licenses


	3. The Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt expect you guys to actuay like this story i- 😳😳😳
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, they gave me the incentive to continue this story
> 
> Huge brownie points to anyone who recognizes the singer i mention, i just love him so much. I actually plan to make a one shot book for him, if anyone is interested

"Yes, brother...yeah, that's what she told me. She even knew about the house." Alphonse's voice, though in another room, was still crystal clear to me. It was a very awkward dinner, indeed. A charismatic, blonde girl named Winry had found my cell phone, which I almost had to tear from her hands before she could take it apart. The girl's grandmother, Pinako, was welcoming, if not a little...overbearing might be the right word.

"Are you truly alright?" she asked again. "That Hohenheim...I'd sooner trust Edward himself than to let that man take care of you."

"I'm okay, really," I replied, taking a small bite of the meat she'd cooked. I kept my voice low, wanting to hear what Alphonse was telling his brother about me.

"...mhm...no, she doesn't look like a homunculous. Well, she has really weird clothes, but nothing like what they wore."

I subconsciously looked at my outfit. Green hoodie, tight-ish blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Was my outfit really that strange? Well, I did have to consider that, while I was still on a planet where everyone looked and sounded like me, they were all from a far different place. This world, as much as I hated to believe it, was not going to be life home.

Alphonse entered the room in time to see my sulking before I could register that he came in, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the wrench Winry threw. "Hey, what's that for?!" He rubbed the sore spot, which would likely leave a bump.

"You know, it's really rude to say those kinds of things about someone, especially when they can hear you!" Winry huffed.

Alphonse glanced down at me, where I was trying my best to not show that it had affected me. "I'm alright, I know you didn't mean anything by it. You don't have to be sorry." Before he could speak, since I had a feeling he was going to apologize, I continued. "To be honest...some of the clothes and things around here are way different than where I'm from."

"So," Winry started, voice quiet, "you're really from another world?"

I nodded. "A parallel world, according to Dad," Alphonse added. "It's an idea that's been speculated about, but never totally proven. Essentially, the two worlds exist in exact opposite of each other. That means there's another me over there, as well, but he might be leading a totally different life."

"The idea is used in a lot of Sci-Fi movies."

The table went silent, and Takumi, from the floor, jumped into my lap.

"Sci-Fi...?" Winry muttered.

"Movie...?" Alphonse chimed.

"That's right, I guess technology is way different here." I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, watching Winry's eyes glimmer as I did. "Ah, good service here. Miss Pinako, could I get the house's phone number?"

A moment later, after I dialed the number, the house phone began to ring. Confusion evident on her face, Winry hopped up from her seat to respond to it. "Hello, Rockbell Automail service!"

"I haven't forgotten the name," I spoke into my phone, hearing Winry's sharp gasp as she hung up.

"How did you do that?!"

Again, I had to keep my phone out of her greasy hands. "I told you, technology is way different. Where I'm from, phones are about this size, give or take, and you can make a phone call from just about anywhere in the world." I chewed my lip. "I'm surprised it works, since signals are usually sent through cell towers and satellites."

A familiar silence fell across the room, and I huffed. "I don't want to sound rude, but may I explain tomorrow? It's been...quite a long day. If you could point me to a hotel I - er, an inn, I mean - I would appreciate that."

"Don't be foolish, girl." Pinako's voicecaught me off guard, as she hadn't said much since dinner had started. She tapped her pipe and gave me a very motherly - grandmotherly? - glare. "We have beds upstairs. Usually, they're for patients, but we don't have any at the moment. Feel free to use one of those."

"I really don't want to impose, though. I mean, I've eaten your food, taken your time, I can't possibly take anything else from you."

"Lighten up!" Winry smiled and grabbed my hand. "C'mon, it's no big deal! Besides, I think it'll be nice to have another girl around my age!"

Before I could argue any further, I was dragged up the stairs by the blonde mechanic. Through the windows, I could see that the stars had already begun to shine in the darkening sky. It was getting pretty late, and this whole changing worlds thing gave me a feeling akin to jetlag, although it could have also been from that hiking I did to get to Resembool. My movements felt rough and sluggish, and I all but flopped onto the bed.

"Do you need some sleeping clothes?" Winry asked. "I could see if I have something extra in my room. Be right back!"

I was beginning to notice a pattern in the way the girl dashing to her room acted. She made offers, but never gave someone time to refuse.

"Remind you of someone, Taku?"

The puppy, who still had difficulty recognizing his name, didn't acknowledge my words.

"Reminds me of Haesuk. You remember her, right? She's the one who gave you to me on my birthday."

When I glanced at him again, he had either fallen asleep, or was trying to fall asleep. His eyes were closed, and - aside from the occasional heavy sigh - his breathing had slowed.

"I miss home." I bit my cheek to keep those tears back. "Moving out was a terrible idea, huh? If I'd just stayed with Ronin and Annalise...or if I told Daesun to wait on that payment, maybe..."

I 'hmmph'ed at my own attitude. "God, I'm always so negative. Sorry to be such a downer, puppy. I'm sure it'll all work out."

A moment later, Winry padded back into the room, a change of clothes in hand. "Here, these should be pretty comfy for tonight."

"Thank you." She shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's nothing, really. Good night! I'll wake you up right before it's time to eat breakfast!"

"Good night!" I half-heartedly waved as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Once it was shut, I removed Takumi from my lap - which he responded to with a light growl - and stood up to change clothes. Winry was right in saying they were comfortable, if not a touch baggy. The t-shirt fell halfway down my thighs, and the pants were loose on my hips. Too much movement and they'd probably slip right off.

I rolled into my bed with a sigh, cuddling up to Takumi as I pulled the covers over us.

"Good night, puppy." He was already asleep when I patted his head, and I soon followed him into dreams.

My dreams were of a very familiar person - a famous singer from my world that I had a crush on. I had been listening to his music a lot recently, so it wasn't surprising when I woke up with the curly haired, leotard-wearing singer on my mind. Although I knew they'd been of him, the actual content of my dreams evaded me, as they so often do.

"No mansion parties today," I sighed, turning it into a groan as I stretched my limbs and back, creating almost a star shape with my body. "No kraken, either."

My talking and movement woke Takumi, who yawned and stretched next to me on the bed. Cold, shaking fingers scratched just behind his ears, and he tilted his head into my palm.

"Morning, little guy." I stood up from the bed, stopping the the puppy from jumping down. Instead, I opted to gently set him on the floor myself, just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. The wooden floorboard was unfamiliar, causing me to curiously and somewhat nervously check the room around me.

"So this...wasn't a room in Dan's mansion from my dream," I whispered to myself. "Cool..." With a small shiver at how cold the room had become, I picked up my hoodie, putting it on over the pajamas I wore, then made my way downstairs, the scent of bacon and biscuits pulling me toward the kitchen.


End file.
